


Relation Frustration

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Fred and George find their relationship ever changing.





	Relation Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Beta'd by: [](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/profile)[**lusiology**](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/) and [](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/profile)[**reddwarfer**](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/). Thanks to: [](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/profile)[**kerryblaze**](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/), who offered much needed advice. Written for [](http://monifieth.livejournal.com/profile)[**monifieth**](http://monifieth.livejournal.com/) as part of [](http://community.livejournal.com/hpslashnotsmut/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/hpslashnotsmut/)**hpslashnotsmut**

Light twincest/heavy UST 

* * *

_ 1 August, 1996 _

_It's funny; they say we're identical. Even Mum mixes us up from time to time. But to my eyes Fred is far better looking. His skin is clearer, his nose is straighter, hell, even his hair is shinier. There's just something _different__ about Fred… something--I don't know—more interesting.  
  
I find myself noticing these little differences a lot lately. It's most likely due to the fact that we're alone a fair bit more often these days. Even though we shared a bedroom our entire lives, being flatmates is completely different. There's no one to burst into the bedroom demanding us awake in the morning. Meals are much quieter affairs, allowing my mind to focus on the way Fred chews his food, which, by the way, he does better than most people. He's caught me staring at him a few times this week. He just winks and continues eating. I don't know why it makes me blush when he catches me; he's my twin brother, I've looked at him millions--billions of times. 

_I just don't understand why it suddenly feels like I'm doing something wrong. I mean, I'm allowed to look at him._

_I may be going mental. Who knows?_

_____

 

"Another successful day, eh?"

"Sure was, Verity," Fred replied, handing his shop assistant an envelope containing her wages. "You're a real help, you know." The pretty blonde witch blushed, smiling flirtatiously. "Don't know what George and I'd do without you." Fred winked, causing Verity to giggle and turn a deeper shade of red.

"Oh Fred, you're such a flatterer." She batted her eyelashes.

" _Mr Weasley_ ," George interjected, over emphasizing the formal title, "shouldn't Verity be running along home now?" Fred looked at him curiously and Verity's expression changed to one of sheer embarrassment. She nodded and scurried out of the shop.

"What's up with you, mate?" Fred asked his brother after casting a locking charm on the front door.

"Nothing… it's just been a long week." George turned on his heel and headed into the back room toward the stairs leading up to their flat. Fred followed, but remained at the bottom of the stairs as George began to climb.

"I have a couple of things to take care of. I'll be there in a bit," Fred called up the stairs.

"Fine. I'm going to have a shower. Take your time," answered George, letting the door shut loudly behind him.

 

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" George barked at his image in the mirror. "So what if Verity fancies Fred."

He huffed with annoyance at his reflection as if it had the bollocks to even ask such a question. "First of all," he answered himself back sharply, "she's only sixteen. Secondly, she's not nearly good enough for him. As if she could make Fred happy." He let out a loud "HA!" and then rolled his eyes.

After a long shower, George toweled off before crossing the small corridor into the bedroom.

"Feeling better now?"

"Bloody hell, Fred!" George exclaimed, startled by the sight of Fred sitting at the bottom of his own bed. George was just grateful that Fred wasn't on his bed. He wasn't exactly sure why that idea disturbed him though. "You scared the shit out of me."

"That's disgusting, mate." Fred flashed a smile that sent an odd tingle straight down George's spine.

Suddenly, he realized that he was completely naked. He immediately grabbed a pillow from his bed and held it to block his privates from his brother's view.

"George," Fred began as he stood, walking toward George, "are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine!" snapped George, backing away from his approaching twin. "But, I'm starkers here, you know."

Fred bit his bottom lip and glanced down at the pillow, then locked his eyes with George's. "Yeah, noticed that." The slight twitch of his eyebrow and the look he wore caused George's body to react in a truly confusing way. He'd seen _that_ look so many times… it meant mischief.

Frozen to the spot, George's eyes went wide. He wished he would die when Fred ripped the pillow out of his hands. Fred grinned from ear to ear as he gaped—a look that usually made George laugh—and he scowled.

"I don't believe you!" George shouted. "Bugger off, would you!"

Fred's expression softened. He reached for George's shoulder. "George, it's all ri—"

"NO, it's bloody **not** , Fred!" George pushed Fred's hand away and shoved him out of their bedroom. Swearing under his breath, he yanked the blankets and sheets off Fred's bed and tossed them furiously across the room.

_That made you feel better, did it?_ George's reflection in the full-length mirror seemed to ask.

"Don't **you** start with me," George snarled.

_He's a very fit bloke. That erection is completely justifiable._

Throwing his hands into the air, George exhaled loudly. "I'm channeling Percy now. Just fucking brilliant." Surrendering, he dropped face first down onto his bed, burying his head under his other pillow.

_____

 

_ 10 August, 1996 _

_I feel down right crappy about the way I treated Fred last night. He didn't understand why I freaked out that way. He tried to get me to come out of the bedroom to eat, but I couldn't face him._

_Like he said, to the back of the locked door, he's seen me naked plenty of times. Hell, we've wanked in the same room—it's not like there were many private escapes at the Burrow. I suppose it was unfair of me to make him sleep on the sofa, but I couldn't…_

_The thing that Fred doesn't know, couldn't possibly imagine, is that his twin is a sick fuck. A sick, sick fuck!!_

_It's bad enough that I've been fixated on him for the past month, but what happened last night was just not on. A bloke **should not** get _ those _types of feelings about his own flesh and blood. Well, if it was actually my own flesh, it would be all right. Some have said that Fred and I are simply two halves of one whole._

_BUGGER! I'm trying to effing make sense out of this insanity._

_That clinches it—I've lost my mind._

How am I ever going to face him today?

_____

 

"George, please talk to me," Fred pleaded as his brother hurried through the flat and down the stairs to the back room of their shop.

"I'm sorry about the sofa, Fred," George muttered, refusing to look at Fred.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What was that all about last night? Why won't you talk to me?"

"I _am_ talking to you." George buried his head in the file cabinet drawer, trying to seem busy looking over orders.

"George!"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

George held his breath and slowly looked up at his brother, but he turned away the second Fred smiled at him. The way that smile made his heart flutter was simply too disturbing.

Fred grabbed hold of George's forearm. "George, what did I do?"

Feeling guilty from the hurt tone in Fred's voice, George looked at him and shook his head. "Nothing," he replied firmly. "It's not you. It's me."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Fred joked, trying to lighten the air.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Georgie, you need to relax. You're so high strung." Fred tugged on George's arm. "Come back upstairs and have some breakfast. You must be famished."

George smiled despite himself. The way Fred fussed over him always made him feel special. Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly, he hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day.

"You see, your body agrees with me," said Fred with a wink.

That was all it took. George felt a twitch in his crotch and found his jeans tightening. He pulled back his arm, which was still in Fred's grip and looked away again.

"Actually, I have to get going."

"Going? Where?"

"I'm meeting… someone for breakfast." A guilty wave washed over George for lying to Fred. He felt even worse when Fred seemed to believe him.

"Aha! So _that's_ why you've been acting so odd." He elbowed George in the ribs. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

George blushed and shrugged; he didn't want to push the lie too far.

"Fine, keep your secret. Although, there's never been anything that you couldn't tell me before, you know."

Sighing, George turned to face Fred. "I'm sorry, Fred. It's just… this is… _different_." He felt his face grow warm again.

Fred furrowed his brow, but then, all of a sudden, his expression changed. A grin stretched across his face and he patted George on the back. "Ok, Bro. You have a nice time now. Can I expect you into work today?" he asked in an overly sweet voice.

"Of course. I'll be back shortly." George wondered what Fred was up to; he knew that expression all too well.

"All right then, run along." Fred waved and practically dashed up the stairs to the flat.

George, worried that his brother was going to get dressed and try to follow him, Disapparated from the shop.

_____

 

"Oh, that naughty boy," Fred spoke to himself, "that naughty, dirty, _brilliant_ boy!" He bit his lip, replaced the Privacy Charm on George's journal and slipped it back in the bedside table drawer.

"Almost like you _wanted_ me to read that, dear Brother. Honestly, using the same password that we used to hide our inventions from Mum."

Fred looked at himself in the mirror, combed his fingers through his hair, and winked at his reflection. "Seems we've got our work cut out for us… must bring the lad around. Time to put the pieces back together. I imagine we'll be a _perfect_ fit."

_____

 

"About time, Bro," Fred sighed with relief when George finally returned to the shop later that afternoon. "I was about to send out a search party. 'Thank you, come again,' he added to the young wizards he'd been assisting. "It's been mad in here."

"Sorry about that, Fred. I just had to…"

Fred held up his hand and shook his head. "I don't want to hear about your hot date." George frowned. "You'll make me jealous," he quickly added, smiling.

George nodded toward Verity, and whispered, "As if you don't have a shagging option right under your nose."

Fred's smile immediately changed into that mischievous grin that George loved so much. "Well spotted, brother. Although, Verity's not at all my type."

George leaned back and looked at Fred curiously. "No?"

"No," Fred shook his head slowly. "I have someone else in mind and my prospects are looking up."

"Really? Well, that's good. Yes, that's definitely a good thing." George nodded firmly.

He had spent the morning trying to convince himself of this very idea. He figured that if Fred had a steady girlfriend he wouldn't be around so much and then George would be able to make these very inappropriate feelings go away. As he sat alone in The Hog's Head, somewhere he knew Fred wouldn't look for him, he actually thought he'd successfully repressed the vividly amazing, but completely wrong images of Fred that were floating around in his mind.

Fred stepped closer to George now, placed his hand on his shoulder and leaned into his ear. "I know you'd approve. This one is perfect for me. It's like we're _two halves of one whole_."

That was it—every wicked thought George had had, and then some, came soaring back into his mind. Fred's warm breath on his ear, and the implications of what he said, actually intended or not, shot straight to George's groin. His heart was pounding and beads of sweat were forming on his brow. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Fred's. He had to call upon all the will power he possessed not to grab Fred's face and snog him right then and there.

"Mr Weasley, are you okay?" Verity asked very dramatically.

"Wha?" George was ripped out of his fantasy and back into the reality of the bustling shop. "Huh?" he muttered, turning from Fred to Verity and back again, confused.

"You look like you have a fever; you're face is flush and you're sweating."

"I-I—no, that is—I--."

"George," Fred began, putting on a serious tone for Verity's benefit, "you should go back to bed. Verity and I can handle the shop."

"B—B—Bed?" George stammered, visions of Fred in his bed with him swam before his eyes.

"Maybe you should take a cool shower," Verity suggested. "You're burning up." She held the back of her hand against George's cheek.

"A shower, yes!" George pushed past Verity and Fred, hurrying through the crowd toward the back door. "That's exactly what I need."

_____

George shivered under the cold water, but still, his body yearned for Fred and his mind conjured up image after image, each more delicious and naughtier than the last. He slid a soapy hand down his chest, over his stomach, stopping just before its goal.

"No! I can't wank to visions of Fred. He's my brother, for Merlin's sake."

The mischievous voice in George's head argued with him. _He wants it too, George. You heard him—'two halves of one whole'. He's thinking the same thing. Or he's read your journal. Either way, you're in._

"Yes! Wait, NO! I can't. This is wrong. If anyone ever found out… oh God, if _Mum_ found out!"

_No one's going to find out, you git. You two are professionals at keeping things secret from your Mum. Besides, I don't see the old crow around here, do you?"_

"Bloody hell! Shut up!"

_I will not!_

"This is not normal. I'm going to be locked up in St. Mungo's Psych ward."

_Today's the day, George. Just go for it!_

" **I** will not!"

_We'll see about that_.

"Aagghhhh!!!!"

_____

After quickly finishing his shower, George dressed, mentally preparing to face his brother again. Taking a deep breath, he headed back downstairs. Before he entered the shop, however, he grabbed a small bag of Chill Out Chews from their store room and popped one into his mouth. He laughed at the thought of using this product, which he and Fred had invented to calm the nerves of students during exam time, as a way to ease the outrageous thoughts that was burning him up at the moment.

A few seconds later, George was definitely feeling more relaxed. He stepped out into the shop and was thrilled, for more than business reasons, to find it crowed with eager customers. He was able to keep quite busy and successfully avoided any uncomfortable alone time with Fred. Although, he did catch his brother eyeing him up several times and once or twice it seemed like Fred was purposely stretching in front of him to reach an item. He almost lost control, and was forced to eat another Chill Out Chew, when Fred held onto his hips in order to squeeze behind him. The urge to push back against Fred was almost unbearable. Thank Merlin that Fred moved on quickly and George was called to the other side of the shop by a middle-aged witch with a gaggle of children shouting demands for various gizmos and gadgets.

By closing time, the three workers were thoroughly exhausted—George more so than the others.

"Verity, really, thank you so much. I think today was our busiest day yet. I'm giving you an extra bonus this week." Fred smiled and gave Verity an appreciative hug.

"How about you take me out to dinner tonight?" Verity blushed, smiling in her flirtatious way.

"You got a deal, but it'll have to be another night." Fred glanced at George, who was keeping busy setting the Security Charms on the till. "I have _plans_ tonight."

"I'm holding you to it," she continued to flirt. "Glad you're feeling better," she added to George before walking out the door.

Fred locked the door with a flick of his wand and hurried after George, who had dashed into the back room already.

"Oi, George! Why are you running off?" Fred called once in the back room.

"I have to use the toilet."

"No you don't; you're trying to avoid me." Fred crossed the room, but George backed up, shaking his head.

"I'm not, really. I have to piss, Fred."

"You're a horrible liar, George Weasley."

"I'm a fabulous liar, actually."

"Not to me. I know when you're lying. I know when something's bothering you. I know everything about you, George."

"Not _everything_." George turned away.

"I _know_ , George," Fred spoke softly, directly behind George.

George spun around and glared at Fred. "You read it, didn't you?"

Fred shrugged, trying to look innocent.

"You read my journal! My **private** journal. I don't believe you!"

"George," Fred stepped forward, forcing George to step back. He repeated this again until George was backed up against the closed door. "It's all right, really."

"No, it's not. You invaded my privacy."

"I was worried about you! We've never had secrets between us. We share everything, George."

"Not _everything_ ," George grumbled again, lowering his head.

Fred lifted George's chin and murmured, "I'd like to share _everything_ with you."

George's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a squeaking sound escaped. Fred chuckled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on George's neck. George groaned, closing his eyes; he tilted his head to the side and wove his fingers into Fred's hair.

Fred nipped at George's neck and slipped his hand between their bodies. He cupped the front of George's jeans in his hand, squeezing the growing erection beneath.

"NO!" George shouted suddenly. Releasing Fred's hair, he shoved him back. "Don't touch me."

"But I want to touch you."

"Fred! _This_ is not normal!"

"And since when have we ever been normal?"

"No, Fred. I have to fight this. This is **too** fucked up, even for us. We're brothers, for fuck's sake!"

"George, we're more than brothers. We're twins, we're two—"

"Don't say it, Fred. Just don't."

Fred closed his mouth tightly and stepped closer to George again. He reached out to touch his face, but George pushed his hand away.

"Stop Fred. You _can't_ touch me. It's wrong."

Fred sighed loudly and dropped his arm. Then, to George's surprise, Fred lifted his t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it across the room, where it landed on the desk. George stared at Fred's bare chest, as if he hadn't seen it millions of times before.

"What—what are you doing, Fred?" asked George nervously.

"Proving a point."

"What point would that be?" George unconsciously licked his lips.

Fred pressed his palms on the back of the door on either side of George's head, leaning his face as close to George's as possible. "That I don't even have to touch you to get you hot." His warm breath ghosted teasingly across George's lips, leaving behind a scent of chocolate and lemonade. A bolt of excitement ran down George's torso, pooling in his belly.

"Fuck," George muttered, letting his head fall back against the door.

"Now you're talking," Fred whispered into George's ear. Very slowly, in hopes of avoiding further rejection, Fred tilted his hips forward, allowing the front of his body to just barely rub against his brother's.

George whimpered; letting out a quivering sigh. Fred took this as a positive sign and pushed harder, grinding intently this time.

"Mmm," Fred groaned, daring to kiss George on the neck once more. He was almost convinced that he'd won George over, until he ran his tongue along George's jaw and nipped at his bottom lip. He was pushed away again.

"Fred, stop!" George shouted as Fred leaned in once more, forcing George to actually _shove_ Fred this time.

"I don't want to stop," Fred protested, stumbling. "I know you want this." He stared at George, trying to seduce him with his gaze.

"Bloody hell, Fred! How can you be so casual about this?"

"I've had a lot longer to deal with it than you have, George."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

Fred exhaled a small laugh and ran his hand through his hair. "Remember in our Sixth year, when I dated Alicia for a while?"

"Sure, after the Yule Ball."

"Well, _you_ are why I started dating her."

George shrugged and shook his head. "Huh?"

"I thought she would help me get my mind off you, George."

George's jaw dropped and his heart pounded so loudly, he was certain it would leap from his chest. Then something occurred to him.

"That proves _my_ point, Fred. You've been denying it all this time; you know it's wrong."

"No, dear brother," Fred smirked, "I was simply worried that you would reject me and think I was a complete nutter. I didn't want to freak you out."

"HA!" George threw his arms in the air and started to pace the room. "Well, I'm thoroughly freaked out, Fred. Last night, I mean… I've been _noticing_ you more and more since we moved out of the Burrow, but last night when I… when you made me…"

"I understand, **really**. The first time you got me hard was in the Quidditch changing room." Fred bit his lip.

"The changing room?"

"Remember, we sneaked out to the Pitch. We couldn't stand the idea of not playing Quidditch all year because of the Triwizard Tournament?"

"That's right," George smiled, remembering, "we even changed into our gear and smuggled the equipment out of the shed."

"Right. Well, we were all alone in the changing room and _damn,_ you looked so bloody hot in that uniform." He blew out a long breath. "It freaked me out too, George, but I came to terms with it quickly. I only hated thinking that you would never return my feelings."

George sighed. The happy sparkle in Fred's eyes was so enchanting. He wanted to take him into his arms and kiss him. He wanted to feel Fred's body against his again. He wanted---another Chill Out Chew. Popping another into his mouth, he leaned against the desk and held his head in his hands.

"George," Fred spoke in a serious tone, "I'm not sorry I read your journal. Today is the greatest day of my life. Learning, after all this time, that you feel the same way I do is… well, it's _perfect_. We're meant to be, George. You'll realize that once you've had time to think it through."

He was so close. His heart, not to mention other parts of him, told him to go for it, but his fears held him back. George stared at the floor and shook his head.

"It's all right. I'll wait, George. I've been waiting for a year and a half, a little longer isn't going to kill me."

George looked up to see Fred flash the most adorable crooked smile at him, just before walking through the door and up the stairs to their flat.

He sat and thought for what felt like hours. He thought about exactly how much Fred meant to him. He reminisced on hundreds of fun, mischievous times they'd had, moments when they comforted each other when they were young and upset about something. Fred was _always_ there for him, George knew that in his heart. He knew that Fred would never do something to hurt him. Fred was the strong one, the protector. If George couldn't feel safe and comfortable with Fred, then he never would.

He picked up Fred's shirt, which had been lying next to him all this time. Burying his nose into it, George inhaled the alluring scent of his brother.

_Go on, George, it's time_ , said the voice in his head.

George nodded, smiled and walked up the stairs to Fred.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
